Into the Abyss
by gemini524
Summary: A oneshot based on Rose's final moments on board the Keldysh.
1. Chapter 1

Its night-time aboard the Keldysh. Everything is silent only the sounds of the crashing waves could be heard. The crew had long gone to bed and so have I, at least my physical self has; tired and worn from the many years I've spent. My spirit was free to wander along the decks of the ship. My long red hair and my snow white dress blew freely against the wind as I bid my final farewells to this world. It's almost hard to let go but someone is waiting for me and I am no longer required to stay. It's strange; 84 years ago I contemplated death. I wanted nothing more than to abandon this life and be with my true love, Jack forever; but now I am happy to have made that promise so many years ago. I fell in love again with my wonderful husband Ben Calvert and raised a family. I've traveled the world, met different people, and even became the actress I've always wanted to be. I've done things I never would've even dreamed I would be doing in a million years. I would thank Jack every day for helping me make all of this possible; I could've never done this without his love and inspiration. Even though our romance was short lived and fate decided to separate us, Jack had never left my side. The love I felt for him grew more and more with each passing day and it remained so for 84 years.

As I continue on my stroll I stumble upon Lizzy's room. She's sound asleep. She lays face-up against her pillow; her arm draped off the side of the bed and the comforter resting just below her waist showing off her lithe form. I sit beside her, watching her for several moments and I smile. I'm so happy to have had her for a granddaughter so fiery and headstrong just like her mother and I. I'm going to miss her. "I love you, Lizzy" I whisper in her ear. I kiss her softly on the cheek and pull the covers up over her shoulders. She stirs slightly but never wakens.

I make my way back to my room only to catch a glimpse of Brock out the corner of my eye. He was over looking the sea lost in thought.

_"He's a good man," _I thought, "_filled with hopes and dreams just like so many of us, his heart was just in the wrong place at the time. I do hope he finds what he's looking for in life even if it isn't the Heart of the Ocean."_

I'm back in my room once again and I see myself lying very still. Its time for me to go now and I'm ready to depart. I'm proud of myself for what I accomplished; I've had the chance to live and to me that is the greatest thing anyone could ever ask for. I look at the photographs on the dresser; each one holding a special memory of me: horseback riding into the surf, my husband and I wrestling with our kids on the beach, piloting an airplane, and my acting photograph, I've done it all and more.

I feel myself ascending; my physical form is disappearing before my eyes. I'm traveling through a long and dark abyss until something catches my eye, it's the wreck of the Titanic and I'm getting closer to it, gaining speed. I've had dreams like this many times before but this time was different. I traveled through what looked like the old decks of the ship; however it no longer looked like the inside of a dark and dreary cave. Everything was transforming back into its rich and pristine state. I kept moving until I turned towards the first class doors. Two stewards greet me and open them as I continue walking onward. To my surprise I see everyone here, all of the passengers surrounding the Grand Stair Case as if they were all waiting for my return. A pathway has been cleared allowing me through. I recognize some of them, the first class band, Cora, Tommy, Fabrizio, Helga, and Mr. Andrews. All of them are here; but the one face I longed to see for many years stood at the very top of the stairs. His back is turned until he finally turns to greet me. That piercing blue gaze, golden blonde locks, handsome smile, and those simple overalls belonged to none other than Jack Dawson. I almost couldn't believe he was only standing two feet in front of me but my heart soared at the sight of him. He stretched out his hand and I reached out placing my hand in his. He pulls me towards him, his hand placed on the small of my back. We gaze at each other for a moment and then he kisses me slowly, passionately, and with growing intensity. The fires that have sparked our love long ago have never dimmed. I feel his heart beat, I know this is real. I've heard stories of princesses that find their prince charming and live happily ever after and now I've finally gotten mine. I'm finally home where I belong; this is where I want to be, forever locked in this embrace, transcending death and time. The sounds of people clapping echo behind me. A bright light engulfs us, taking us up and beyond into the abyss.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Brock awoke from his bed the next morning wiping the sleep from his eyes. He ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair and put on a blue button up shirt that was tossed loosely over a chair beside the bed. What a long night it had been. For over three years Brock had been in search of that rare, precious, blue diamond. If he had found it he would've had enough money to retire early and live off of the earnings; but after listening to Rose's story of heartbreak and tragedy he wasn't so sure if he even wanted it any more. For the first time in those three long years of searching he truly felt like a grave robber.

_Maybe it's time to say goodbye to this whole expedition, _he thought.

Just then Bobby and Lewis came rushing through his door.

"Brock come quick!" yelled Bobby

"What is it, what's wrong?!" Brock shouted back

"It's Rose" Lewis cut in

They all ran swiftly out of the room, Brock followed close behind them until Lewis and Bobby stopped at Rose's stateroom door. Brock pushed between them and saw Lizzy kneeling at her grandmother's bedside. Her eyes were swollen and puffy; tear streaks were seen coming down her face. Brock walked over to Rose's body and placed two fingers on her neck. No pulse.

_She's dead_, Brock thought, shock written on his face.

Lizzy held her hand over her mouth to stifle another cry. Lewis scratched at his beard and Bobby placed his hand over his head; they looked at each other in remorse and figured it best to step out of the room.

"I don't understand," Lizzy said through her tears, "She was so healthy and still so strong, especially considering her age."

Brock looked at Lizzy not completely sure what to say, he to took her hand in his and squeezed it for support.

"Maybe she was just tired" Brock said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Maybe." Lizzy said softly

They sat silently for a few moments before Lizzy spoke again.

"You know what's strange?" Lizzy asked looking at Brock

"What?"

"Last night I had a dream about her…. at least I thought it was her; she was standing over my bed watching me sleep; but she didn't look like the grandmother I knew, she looked younger and she was wearing a white dress."

Brock looked at Lizzy slightly confused, not quite seeing her point.

"What's so strange about it?" Brock asked anxiously

She took a deep breath,

"When I was a little girl my mother and father would drop my brother and I off for a visit at my grandparent's house. Every night while we were sleeping she would come in and make sure the covers were completely covering our bodies from the cold. I never really liked sleeping under the covers I always kicked them off, I was a wild sleeper. But last night in my dream, I remember seeing her bend down and pull the covers over my shoulders, she kissed me on the cheek and said she loved me, and then she was gone. When I woke up this morning I realized maybe it wasn't a dream after all. I was sitting up in bed under the covers and that's when I felt the urge to check on her."

Brock looked at Lizzy attentively.

"Maybe she knew all along," Lizzy continued, "Maybe that was her reason for coming here in the first place."

There was a long pause and Brock was still unsure of what to say.

"Do you think she misses me?" Lizzy asked looking at Brock with more tears threatening to fall.

"I know she does and you'll see her again one day"

Brock put his arm around Lizzy's shoulder

"Rose would want you to live your life and be happy……to make each day count."

Lizzy smiled at Brock and he smiled back.

"It'll be hard to forget about her."

"You don't" Brock said

"What?" said Lizzy slightly confused

"You don't," Brock repeated, "Your grandmother wouldn't want you to forget. As long as you keep someone in your heart, you can never lose them. You just hold on to the memories."

Lizzy could only nod as more tears began to fall she wiped them away with the palm of her hand.

"C'mon lets go" Brock instructed Lizzy helping her to her feet.

She was reluctant at first not quite ready to leave her grandmother's side. She took one last look at Rose's still form.

_Just hold on to the memories, _she thought as she followed behind Brock.

_I love you too, nana_


End file.
